El Diario de Ginny
by viguesilla
Summary: La pequeña Ginny ha perdido su diario, ¿o se lo han robado?


**El diario de Ginny**

**_Todos los personajes de esta historia, escrita única y exclusivamente como entretenimiento personal y sin ningún ánimo de lucro, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._**  
  
ES MI PRIMER "FIC". LO ESCRIBO ENTRE COMILLAS PORQUE NACIO A RAIZ DE LA OCTAVA CLASE DE ENCANTAMIENTOS DE PRIMER AÑO, CREO QUE NO HA QUEDADO MAL, ASI QUE ME HE ANIMADO A PUBLICARLO, DEJADME REVIEWS Y ME DECIS SI OS GUSTA, POR FAVOR!!  
  
Ginny se encontraba en su dormitorio. Estaba realmente cansada, aquel había sido un largo día de estudios, y lo único que añoraba ahora eran unas horas de tranquilidad. Se agachó delante de su cama para coger su diario, escondido bajo ella, pero cual fue sorpresa cuando tanteó con su pequeña mano y no logró encontrarlo. Levantó la colcha y buscó apurada, nerviosa, pero no alcanzó a ver más que el polvo allí acumulado. Corrió a la sala común de Gryffindor y buscó hasta en el último rincón, revolviéndolo todo a su paso. No podía ser verdad que sus pensamientos mas íntimos hubiesen desaparecido de aquella manera tan extraña, solo había una explicación: alguien los había robado, pero ¿quien? ¿quien podría estar interesado en el diario de una estudiante de primero? Ginny no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
-¿Que haces levantada aún? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
La pequeña se sobresaltó, y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, vio a Harry parado en lo alto de las escaleras que conducían a la sala común.  
  
-Harry... -respiró aliviada-, me has asustado.  
  
-Discúlpame, no era mi intención -respondió el chico bajando las escaleras para reunirse con ella-. Algo te preocupa, Ginny, me lo dice tu mirada.  
  
-Así es -las lagrimas asomaron a sus ojos-. He perdido mi diario, alguien me lo ha robado.  
  
Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos y acarició suavemente su larga y pelirroja melena.  
  
-No llores, verás como pronto aparece.  
  
-¿Quien querría robar el diario de una insignificante Weasley? No lo entiendo, Harry. Quien haya sido lo habrá hecho solo para fastidiarme.  
  
-Vaya... ¡que escena tan bonita! -ambos, Ginny y Harry, se giraron, viendo cómo Draco Malfoy atravesaba las puertas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin ningún problema -. ¿Por qué lloras, pobretona? ¿Acaso has perdido algo?  
  
Harry le miró con odio, mientras Ginny se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Parecía asustada.  
  
-¡Malfoy, devuélvele su diario! -exclamó sin perder el contacto visual con el recién llegado.  
  
-Vamos, Potter, no me estropees la diversión.  
  
-Haz lo que ha dicho Harry o me veré obligada a transformarte en un sapo.  
  
Hermione había bajado las escaleras sin que ninguno de los presentes lo hubiera advertido hasta ese momento.  
  
-¿Te atreves a darme ordenes, sangre sucia?  
  
Hermione le apuntó con su varita y le hizo retroceder hasta toparse con la pared.  
  
-Devuélvele lo que es de ella -dijo en tono amenazante.  
  
Draco tragó saliva y lanzó el diario en dirección a Ginny. Harry lo cogió en el aire y se lo devolvió a la chica.  
  
-Ahora vuelve a tu dormitorio, sino quieres que informe a McGonagall de este incidente -Hermione seguía amenazándole con su varita.  
  
Draco se apartó lentamente y corrió hacia la puerta de la Sala Común. La abrió y, justo antes de salir, miró una vez más a los tres alumnos de Gryffindor.  
  
-La próxima vez cuida de lo que escribes, pobretona. Aunque escribas con tinta invisible cualquiera puede leerlo poniendo en practica un simple Aparecium, y entrar en estos dormitorios.  
  
Con esto se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él. Harry y Hermione se miraron y luego miraron a Ginny, que aún parecía algo asustada.  
  
-¿Como ha entrado aquí ese imbécil? -exclamó Hermione.  
  
-Creo que ha sido culpa mía... -titubeó Ginny-. Yo escribí la contraseña de la Sala Común en mi diario. Si Draco ha sido capaz de leerlo, también ha leído la contraseña.  
  
-Ginny... -suspiró Harry.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo ella bajando la cabeza ruborizada.  
  
-Harry, ahora ya da igual. Que Ginny arranque esa página y estará todo arreglado -dijo Hermione-. Volvamos a la cama.  
  
Pero Draco ya sabía la contraseña...


End file.
